1. Field of the Invention
The present invention gives the privacy, comfort, security, convenience, and safety that people would like to have when utilizing a tent with a clear ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While some have incorporated canvas or nylon flaps over windows or doors conventionally known to the art, these served with limited benefits. These flaps over the windows or doors did not permit the uninhibited viewing of the sky when desired; nor allow relief from the direct sun after receiving a realisticaly great suntan. The usefulness of the veil is improved due to the placement of the veil. Still while some tents have been provided with transparent or netted roofs, no prior art tents have been provided with a novel method of using a veil that could shield or unshield a clear plastic ceiling of a tent while remaining inside the interior of the tents' embodiment; eliminating the need of having to exit from the tents' protection to execute options.
A portable multi-purpose tent assembly, was issued to Stephen R. Gustafson on Jan. 19, 1988 U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,935. This method of by which Gustafson teaches for the application of his roof sections, is one of being which does not apply the roof sections from within the inside of the tent embodiment, but rather his teaches in accordance with (col.3, lines 25-30) and (col.5, line 68-col.6, lines 1-7). His design requires that you should first exit from the tent embodiment and then uncover or remove the roof section and then cover the opening with another section. Beyond it all the apparatus is much more like a sleeping bag which is much to small and confining to climb into with a roof covering and try to replace it from within the apparatuss' interior structure.
French Pat. No. 1,297,389 to Maurer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,543 to Moss both provided tents with areas in the roof which permitted viewing of the sky. Yet neither taught a means for shielding the roof while remaining inside the tent structure. The desires of the user and the like.
Lastly U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,872 issued to H. W. Cresswell Apr. 10, 1962 provided a transparent plastic roof on greenhouses, yet never incorporated any kind of protective layer to shield the interior, for whatever reasons. Also this invention pertains more towards a shelter for vegation and is not really a tent in the true camping sense.